narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagema
}} Kagema, (影魔, Shadowmore) more commonly known as Shadow Fiend God, (影魔神, Kagemajin) is a unique legendary beast lives in different dimension. He is ranked as Legendary Beast because of the unique rarity. Overview Kagema took the size of two adult humans, which is roughly around 2.5 meters. He is often known as Shadow Fiend because his whole body is in black color, except his stomach which has fire burns on it. Furthermore, he can be easily recognize with few crystals rotate around his body. His body shape shares the same similarity with muscular man, however, without leg. Additionally, his body are covered with hardly noticeable strong dark armor which makes him almost invulnerable to any attacks. Despite legless, he can move at unexpected speed. The most notable thing is, he could cast ninjutsu while moving at incredible speed without losing any balance or stop moving. Besides, he can perform high level Ninjutsu without hand seals. He is known of possessing one or more chakra nature with Fire Release as affinity. The Shadow Fiend is labelled as Legendary Beast because of his unique rarity and incredible strength and speed. They do not live at Ninja World but another dimension which is almost impossible to be enter by normal human. History Kagema, or better known as Shadowmore or Nevermore is a deity whose name comes from the DotA language and religion and has the meaning of "Shadow Fiend". The worship of this demon is first documented in North of Ninja World and the worshiper is very little compare to other religion. However, they are all slaughtered by another religion when the religion is rising. One of the worshiper succeeded on escaping from the massive genocide. He left the village and started to learn more about his religion in order to revenge. After few years, the survivor came back with confident and vengeance of crushing the religion who killed all his clan mates. He walked into the enemy religion without any reinforcement, army or weapon, however, just a gauntlet which look very normal. He exposed his identity to enemies and they attacked him. However, before they could able to touch him, he summoned the Shadow Fiend, deity of his religion and the giant monster quickly wiped the enemy out. Just a few seconds after his summons, everyone died and the building was completely devastated. The demon wished to kill the summoner as well but he couldn't because he realized that if the summoner die, so will he. However, it's notable that he will reincarnate from death after 1000 years of “hibernation". The first summons of this demon was did by Kōri Kaeru, (氷蛙) in Japanese Kanji. He was the first person who succeeded on summoning all the Deity from the Epic Religion. However, he is not immortal, he still died of aging. Before he died, he left the secrets of all technique in everywhere around the world. At one point, a scientist accompanied by few assistant discovered the secret. When he was retrieving the information, one of his assistant took the secret away, though, just half of them. The thief learned the technique but couldn't master it because lack of information. Eventually, he died because couldn't provide enough power to maintain the demon. During the modern era, many people tried to retrieve the history of this legendary beast or demon because of his incredible power but nobody has succeed. Knowing the reality that there is no chance of searching the data by themself, now they are trying to search the Legendary Myth which has the data of the Kagema written on it. Known Summoners *Kōri Kaeru (氷蛙) *Unknown Scientist Trivia *Kagema is heavily inspired from Dota's Nevermore *Kagema Article from Legendary Myth is put on bounty with 300,000,000 Ryō Category:Summoning Creature Category:Devil Category:Legendary Creature Category:Legendary Myth